Timeline of JAT
This is a 'timeline of the history of pop rock band 'JAT. pre 1996 *'13 October 1980: 'Ryan Wilson is born in Burton upon Trent, England. *'6 February 1981: 'James Harrison is born in Burton upon Trent, England. *'4 May 1981: 'Jake Wyss is born in Burton upon Trent, England. *'3 June 1981: 'Andrew Collins is born in Burton upon Trent, England. *'21 June 1981: 'Thomas Atcherley is born in Birmingham, England. *'4 September 1985: '''Harrison, Collins and Wyss meet for the first time at infants (primary) school. *'7 September 1992: 'All five members meet for the very first time at high school. *'12 March 1994: 'The band is formed at high school. *'21 May 1994: 'Harrison sets up JAT Records. *'28 May 1994: 'JAT reach number one in their first ever single as a featured artist. *'9 February 1995: 'James Harrison confirms the group are working on a debut album. *'20 April 1995: 'JAT feature on a third single but are yet to release their own single. *'8 November 1995: 'Harrison confirms that the group will get into the studio in the new year to record their debut album 1996 *'5 January: 'Andrew Collins says the group have suffered minor set backs and will record next month. *'1 February: 'James Harrison confirms that recording started that day. *'21 April: 'Ryan Wilson confirms the group have completed their album recording. *'30 May: 'Jake Wyss says their debut single will be released in late June. *'14 June: 'Thomas Atcherley announces on the groups website that the debut single is to be released on June 25. *'21 June: 'James Harrison says that the album will be released in the autumn of 1997. *'25 June: 'The groups debut single, "Earthquake" is released. *'30 June: 'Earthquake enters the UK Chart is a dissapointing 187th place. *'28 August: 'JAT release their second single "Shine" *'1 September: 'Shine debuts at Number 41. *'15 September: 'Shine reaches Number 1 just two weeks after its release. *'20 October: 'Nearly fours months after its release Earthquake finally enters the top ten in at Number 9. *'27 October: 'Just over four months after its release Earthquake finally reaches Number 1. *'25 December: 'The group release "No Love" *'29 December: 'No Love becomes the groups first song to debut in the top forty it debuts at number 24. 1997 *'30 April: 'James Harrison marries American actress Jessica Alba in a private ceremony in Colorado. *'3 May: 'JAT enter the Eurovision Song Contest for the United Kingdom the group clock up 262 points to pick up the UK's first victory since Buck's Fizz in 1981. *'15 June: '10 months after its release Shine finally drops out the top forty. *'18 June: 'JAT release "Iris" *'22 June: 'Shine re-enters the top forty at Number 37 and Iris shoots in at Number 2. *'25 June: 'The group release their final single from their debut album, "What About Now?" *'29 June: 'Shine shoots up to Number 2, just behind Iris which became the groups quickest number 1, just two weeks after its release. *'6 July: 'Shine and Iris slip out the top 5 and What About Now? reaches top spot. *'27 July: 'Shine exits the top forty again but failed to regain the top spot. *'17 September: 'JAT's self-entitled debut album "JAT" is released. *'24 September: 'James confirms the group have started to record a follow up album. 1998 *'16 April: 'Harrison's wife Jessica Alba gives birth to their first child Rachel. *'9 May: 'JAT enter Eurovision again to defend their crown despite finishing 16 points worse off than 1997 they still finish top ahead of Israel. *'19 May: 'Andrew Collins confirms the next album will be called ''Apocalypse. *'7 November: '''After just 18 months of marriage James and Jessica Alba divorce. *'20 November: 'Harrison confirms that he is re-dating Nadine Coyle. *'22 November: 'Jake confirms the group have finished a much interupted second album. *'11 December: 'JAT reveal the artwork for their second album. 1999 *'10 January: 'The group confirm they will enter Eurovision yet again. *'11 January: 'JAT release the first single from their second album "Misery". *'17 January: 'Misery enters the UK and US charts at Number 1. *'4 March: 'JAT release their second single from their second album (seventh overall) "Wake Up Call". *'7 March: 'JAT's single "Wake Up Call" reaches number one just three days after release. *'17 May: 'JAT release their Eurovision song "Lucky Strike" *'23 May: '"Lucky Strike" reaches number one in the final chart before the Eurovision Song Contest final *'29 May: 'JAT win Eurovision with a record points haul of 277 becoming the first artists to win three years in a row with the UK becoming the second country to win the competition three years in a row after Ireland earlier in the 1990s *'18 June: 'JAT release their ninth overall single which yet again hits the top spot at the first possible ocassion. *'25 August: 'JAT start recording their third studio album for a 2000/01 release date. *'27 November: 'JAT confirm that they will release "Let the Sunshine" their 1997 Eurovision Song that was unreleased. 2000 *'21 January: 'Let the Sunshine is officially released. *'23 January: 'Despite being released 48 hours previous "Let the Sunshine" reaches Number 17 in the UK Charts *'30 January: '"Let the Sunshine" reaches the peak of the UK charts giving the group 10 consecutive No. 1s *'13 March: 'Despite previous plans the groups third album will not be released until 2002. *'7 July: 'Ryan Wilson announces the group are planning to cover a selection of motown classics for an album. 2001 *'12 January: 'The group confirm that there third album will be released in 2002. *'21 March: 'The group confirm problems with the third album but it is set to be released earlier in 2002 than they had anticipated. *'7 June: 'The group announce the earliest they can release the album is February 2002. *'19 July: 'Andrew Collins confirms that the third album will be called Atlantic. *'25 October: 'JAT annouce a massive world tour for the third album. 2002 *'4 February: Atlantic '''